The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 17: Steam Lokey to the Rescue (George Carlin).
Here is part seventeen of The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Rusty to the Rescue for the US) - (George Carlin) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas * Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Douglas * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Stepney * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Rusty * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Diesel * Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Daisy * Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as BoCo * Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Mavis * Dallas as The Diesel * Tom Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Skarloey * Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as Annie and Clarabel * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) As Bertie * Jack (from Babes in Toyland) as Stephen Hatt * Mr. Dumpty (from Babes in Toyland) as Jem Cole * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Oliver * Troublesome Trucks as Themselves * Coaches as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves Transcript * Narrator: In springtime, Steam Lokey loves to visit a faraway place. It's filled with bluebells. The air smells sweet and Steam Lokey thinks there's no better place than be. One day, Casey Jr was passing by just as Steam Lokey was having a drink. (Steam Lokey puffs along the line, hauling some freight cars and a caboose, and stops for water as Casey Jr goes by, pulling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) * Casey Jr: Peep Peep! Good morning. Your driver looks a little worried. I wonder why. * Steam Lokey: I don't know. * Narrator: Said Steam Lokey. * Steam Lokey: But I soon will. (departs) Excuse me. * Narrator: Said Steam Lokey. * Steam Lokey: But is there something wrong? * Steam Lokey's Driver: Yes indeed. * Narrator: Replied the driver. * Steam Lokey's Driver: They need another engine to help us run the special line. * Steam Lokey: A bluebell engine. * Narrator: Laughed Steam Lokey. * Steam Lokey: Maybe I can find one. * Narrator: Later, Steam Lokey saw Huey and Tootle. Steam Lokey had an idea. * Steam Lokey: Can you help me find another engine? (arrives to see Huey and Tootle as Montana goes by on a freight train with nine freight cars and a caboose) * Huey: Where? * Steam Lokey: Where'd you found Ivor? * Huey: You mean on the Other Railway? * Steam Lokey: Yes. I'm looking for a bluebell engine. * Narrator: And Steam Lokey explained everything. * Huey: I like to help. But these days it's only Diesels that go there. * Narrator: Then Steam Lokey decided. * Steam Lokey: So that's were I go. (leaves) * Huey: Take care. * Narrator: Steam Lokey told the driver all about the plan and that night he came to the shed. * Steam Lokey's Driver: The manager says he'll make a home for a bluebell engine if you find one. * Steam Lokey: Right. * Narrator: Said Steam Lokey. * Steam Lokey: We'll find one tomorrow. * Narrator: It took them all the next day to travel to the Other Railroad. Darkness fell and the cold wind blew. (Steam Lokey arrives at the other railway) * Steam Lokey: Ooh. What's that? * Narrator: But it was only the sounds of a lonely scrapyard. Diesels silent and still lined up guard. * Diesels: Who an earth do you think you are? * Narrator: Steam Lokey plucked up courage. * Steam Lokey: I'm a shed and sidings inspection diesel. Have you any engines in the shed? * Diesels: No, not really. None at all. * Narrator: Steam Lokey rally began. * Steam Lokey: Then what about the sidings? * Diesels: One. We have one. * Narrator: Oldy grew braver still. * Steam Lokey: Then I'll just go and inspect. (goes to a siding) * Narrator: A small engine with a tall funnel stood sad and alone in a shadowy siding. His driver was huddled in the cab, keeping it company. * Steam Lokey: Excuse me. (arrives to meet a bluebell engine) * Narrator: Said Steam Lokey. * Steam Lokey: Do you like bluebells? * Narrator: The engine looked dawdled. * Linus: Yes, bluebells are beautiful. * Steam Lokey: Then you're soon going to see lots of them because I'm getting you out of here. * Narrator: Everyone worked fast. It was difficult to set the fire, but soon it was glowing hot and Linus had a good head of steam. Steam Lokey's engineer agreed to be Linus's fireman. So off they set, past the bleak and bluey lines of diesels. (Steam Lokey helps Linus by firing up and fuelling him, and when Linus is ready to leave, he and Steam Lokey flee the other railway) * Diesels: Where is he going? * Narrator: They hissed. * Steam Lokey: Just down the line. * Narrator: Replied Steam Lokey, and they chuffered quickly away. * Steam Lokey: We've done it. * Narrator: Whispered Steam Lokey. * Steam Lokey: We're over the board and back on the railway. Mission accomplished. * Narrator: When Steam Lokey and the engine arrived in the valley, a big welcome awaited him. (Steam Lokey and Linus arrive to meet the other engines) * Manager: We shall mend you and give you your new coat of paint. * Narrator: Said the manager. His driver was delighted. * Paul's Driver: You lucky old engine. You've been saved by the bluebell railway. * Linus: And my friend Steam Lokey. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Steam Lokey. * Narrator: Now the little engine is has happy as can be and helps the passengers and visit at bluebell time. His name is Linus but everyone calls him the Brave Locomotive engine. (Linus puffs along his tiny railroad, hauling his two new green coaches and his new red caboose) Category:Julian Bernardino